Conventionally, there has been known an absorbent article which has a chassis containing a front waistline region, a rear waistline region, and a crotch region, and an absorber provided over the crotch region to the front waistline region and the rear waistline region.
Such a configuration of the absorbent article has been applied to both of an absorbent article for infants and an absorbent article for adults.
In these absorbent articles, the absorbent article for infants is often given such a design that is visibly recognizable from the outer surface (for example, see Patent Literature 1).